


Simon doesn't share

by L_arbito



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: 2017, M/M, Morden Day Headcanon, Trainslation, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: 当Simmons和Mark尝试同居时。严格来说是柏拉图式的恋爱。
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Simon doesn't share

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simon doesn't share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830347) by [MorgannaGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaGrim/pseuds/MorgannaGrim). 



当Mark和Simon第一次决定同居的时候，或者说他们开始柏拉图式恋爱时，Mark把他仅有的那点东西都搬到了Simon的备用房间。让Simon惊讶的是他们能够如此契合地融入彼此的生活。Mark找了个工作，大多数时间会在晚上回家给Simon做饭。他们一起在家看电影，关着灯，音量调得很大。当Simon累了时，他就在沙发上躺下，枕着Mark的腿。Mark在那时会摆弄他的头发。但他们两个对此都没有多想。

Mark开始和一个人约会了。Simon突然变得挑剔易怒。他在嫉妒。当Mark第一次把那个姑娘带回家时，Simon几乎一言不发。但他还是和他们一起吃了晚餐，即使他一直在隔着桌子瞪那个女孩。Simon知道这幼稚得傻乎乎的。但他不在乎，而且Mark也没注意。

Simon伺机蹲守着。在三周半的三人行和隐形侮辱*之后，他终于在一个晚上行动了。那天他们三个一起看肖恩·康纳利的电影。Simon打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，不加思索地靠向Mark。（当然了，Simon当时坐在Mark旁边，这样Mark的女友就不会挨着Mark。）在Simon躺到他的腿上时，Mark仍然目不转睛地盯着电影屏幕，并且开始自然而然地用手指拨弄Simon稀疏的金发。这是他俩的日常。他们两个已经习惯性地忽视了这种行为的亲密程度。Simon不用看就知道他在被Mark的女友盯着，但是Simon还是看向了她。他们两个的目光相遇了。她瞪大了眼睛，Simon开始傻笑。一个无情的、充满虐待倾向的、典型的Sickboy。他对Mark的女友做出“我的”的口型。那是最后一次他或Mark看见那位“她叫什么来着”。

**Author's Note:**

> *隐形侮辱：模糊了夸赞和侮辱界限的评论。
> 
> 很短，垃圾翻译，谢谢，有错误请指出。


End file.
